<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound and Broken by KureKai_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821131">Bound and Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King'>KureKai_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Tomorrow [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kids, Orphanage, Trading Market</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is dark and the world is cruel.</p>
<p>Those above make dirt of those below.</p>
<p>Hearts ache for missing friends.</p>
<p>But, somehow you have to make your way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Tomorrow [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound and Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>It was so cold that night. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He huddled close to his friend; who’s fiery ginger hair seemed dimmed by the darkness of their room. His eyes tried to focus on their only source of light; a gentle fire that flickered at the air from its nest on the chopped logs surrounded by stones.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you cold?” His friend asked, those blue eyes soft and gentle to match his tone of voice as he looked down at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded and a brief warmth flooded through him as his friend’s arm came around his shoulders. They were all talking about leaving. He didn’t want to leave. Yet, he wasn’t exactly fond of staying either.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why had The Empire come? Why had they destroyed the lives of so many innocents?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn’t understand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn’t feel that he ever would understand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He continued to watch the soft embers burning away at their wooden meal while clinging to any source of warmth his friend could provide for him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So we’re in agreement? We leave?” His other friend grunted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The friend he was huddled against nodded with a hum, “Yep. There’s no way we can stay here. Not now… But, I think it’s best if one of us stays behind. And I know it sounds unreasonable and it’s not as if he wouldn’t make it but better…somewhat ‘safe’ than sorry, right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was talking about him. He was going to be staying behind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could be strong for them doing that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the meantime, they would rally up allies and plan how to fight back against the world that had fallen upon them all in such a short time.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“That should be the last of them for now,” Aoi huffed as he pushed the crate of apples into place.</p>
<p>“Thanks so much for this, Aoi,” Wataru smiled at him from across the small room, arms over his chest although his smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder what this place would do without you”.</p>
<p>Wiping the back of his hand across his brow, Aoi smiled back, “No sweat! I know what it’s like to be left behind, even if I agreed to it. Sometimes I wonder how everyone is… The kids here are lucky to have you and Koharu”.</p>
<p>“They’re about the only thing left in this town that keeps the both of us going. As for someone else…”</p>
<p>Aoi caught the flash of uncertainty in Wataru’s eyes and walked over to touch the crook of his arm sympathetically, “I’m sure Yuto is just fine… He’s about the bravest one of us all to have the plans he does. That ambition is hard to match or come by. You must be very proud of him, though”.</p>
<p>“You talk as if we’re a dating couple,” Wataru half-chuckled in forced amusement, “He’s as stupid as he is brave. As reckless as I was when I believed Reon hadn’t turned his back on us here”.</p>
<p>“That’s not what-“</p>
<p>“Happened? No. But, that’s what it will always feel like, Aoi. Even if we managed to fix this mess and get ourselves out of this kind of dark and horrendous life, then what he did still hurts,” Wataru shook his head and started to leave the room with Aoi following in tow. “Thank you, again, for bringing the crates. The children will be so thankful and pleased. Tell Banri and Ren I said hi when you next see them, will you?”</p>
<p>“Of course, anything to help one another through the days ahead”.</p>
<p>“Wataru? Aoi? Is that you down there I can hear?” Came a voice as the two walked up the creaking wooden stairs from the basement.</p>
<p>“Yes Koharu, it’s just us,” Wataru emerged first onto the entrance floor of their building – Koharu had turned it into an orphanage of sorts when The Empire had first taken over and Wataru had been quick to lend him both his hands in looking after the children that found their way into his care.</p>
<p>“Ah, dropping off more supplies from the market, huh Aoi?” Koharu pushed a lock of his long pink hair behind his ear, “We really appreciate it.” Turning his head over his shoulder as three kids came scampering into the room, his voice pitched a little higher; more enthusiastic, playful. Any tone that would help make them continue to feel at ease.</p>
<p>“Did Mr Aoi bring apples again?!” A little girl with green braided hair that fell over one shoulder and down her chest had her blue eyes sparkling with the childlike glee Aoi had long since lost for himself.</p>
<p>“I sure did,” he replied, hand resting on his hip, “You and the others better eat them all up!”</p>
<p>“Not too quickly though, we need to be careful with our rations…,” he heard Wataru mumble from his side just under his breath.</p>
<p>“We will! We will!” A boy with bright orange hair and matching amber eyes jumped up and down in his own excitement. “Mr Aoi’s apples are the best!”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” Came the gleeful shout of the third child, a boy with shaggy brown spikes for hair and his eyes were a mix of blue and green; undecided on their colour.</p>
<p>“It’s actually Ren and Banri who should get this praise, not me,” Aoi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before shaking his head, “Thanks for letting me drop them off Wataru, hope you two take care for the remainder of the day”.</p>
<p>“No, thank you, Aoi,” Koharu smiled and something in his eyes told Aoi he was having a memory enter his mind’s eye, “Wataru will see you out. Come along you three, back to playing games with the others,” Aoi heard him force a chuckle as he guided the children back to their given play area.</p>
<p>“I can tell it’s still not easy for him…,” Wataru sighed deeply, “I wish I didn’t understand how he feels as much as I do. But Yuto made his choice to want to be a hero and save us from The Empire. I have to live as best as I can with that decision and not worry over him every day”.</p>
<p>“If I may ask, why didn’t you go with Yuto when he left? Why didn’t Reon?”</p>
<p>“It’s complicated…,” Wataru shrugged, “I guess we all just had different ideas of what the outcome to all this will be. I felt obliged to stay in the place I knew like the back of my hand. Yuto always had a sense for adventure, he was going to get that feeling of freedom no matter what it took. And Reon… Well, Reon didn’t think there was another way out for him other than to give in, rolling over on his stomach like the loser in a dog fight”.</p>
<p>“I see…,” Aoi swallowed. <em>I wonder… I wonder if Futa and Misaki are truly alright out there. Anything could’ve happened to them in the past years… Futa was always similar to Yuto but without the sense of wanting to be the one to bring justice upon the city. He just wanted a way out…</em></p>
<p>“You’re missing your friend, too, aren’t you?” Wataru’s question almost startled him from his thoughts and Aoi could only nod his head slowly. “I’m sure he’s fine, Aoi. Who knows, maybe Yuto really can lead a rebellion and put our world to right. Perhaps we really will get our tomorrow…”</p>
<p>“Yes…,” Aoi responded with uncertainty and quickly made his way to the door. “I bid you a good night, Wataru. I’ll pass your greetings to the marketplace as well. Try not to toss and turn at night”.</p>
<p>He left the orphanage behind, trailing down the street and letting the bitter chill brush over him as he went.</p>
<p>He prayed that they could live through this and come out where the grass was greener.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>His hand clasped over his mouth as he watched the blood trail across the marble slabs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone was a witness to the unthinkable. The very thing they had hope for was draining away before their very eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A stunned silence had washed over them all aside from the one who had become their leader and the other who cradled him in his arms with tears falling to mix with the blood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There wasn’t anything any of them could even do and it tore him apart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An arm wrapped around his waist as a sign of comfort; both giving and seeking. He pressed close to his companion’s side and hid half of his face as hot tears pricked at his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This wasn’t happening…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This couldn’t be how it all ended…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>